The present invention relates generally to a holding device that uses a plurality of adjacent flexible diaphragms with deflectable tabs to secure, organize, and/or store objects that are (a) slender relative to their length and (b) sufficiently rigid to support themselves when the longest dimension is oriented vertically.
In many fields of use, the lack of an elegant solution for storing structural long objects (such as screwdrivers, toothbrushes, golf tees, writing implements, scissors, skis, and garden tools) can be a cause of frustration and inefficient work-practice. Some prior art holding devices use a single diaphragm mechanism with deflectable tabs that allow a portion of a structural long object to be inserted between the deflectable tabs. The use of a single diaphragm and set of tabs can result in tabs that are too flimsy, causing the object(s) to not be held securely enough, and/or tabs that are too stiff, making it difficult to insert or remove the object(s). Prior art single diaphragm based holding devices can also exhibit problems associated with of the size and thickness of the object they can effectively retain. These limitations occur at least partially due to properties (such as the stiffness) associated with the retaining material used. Some prior art holding devices utilize diaphragms manufactured from materials such as polyethylene, which can exhibit a Shore A Durometer hardness of greater than 90. As a result, the diaphragm may accept only a limited range of effective diameter objects without permanent deformation of the tabs.
Limitations of prior art holding devices can be addressed through the use of multiple adjacent diaphragms to double, triple etc. the number of tabs that engage a structural long object. Thus, even though the retaining force or resiliency of an individual tab of the softer and/or weaker diaphragm material is less than the retaining force of an individual tab of a prior art holding device that uses a single adjacent diaphragm, the increased number of tabs engaging an object allows the improved holding device to more securely retain objects of varying effective diameter, weights and flexibility. The use of multiple adjacent diaphragms that touch and engage one another can also facilitate the storage of multiple objects within the same compartment. Such a configuration can enable a more efficient usage of space. The plurality of adjacent diaphragms can allow for the use of softer diaphragm material. This softer diaphragm material can permit greater tab displacement. The greater tab displacement can allow a device to accommodate objects with larger effective diameter. The greater tab displacement can also permit the distal ends of the tabs of an improved holding device to meet or nearly meet each other in order to engage objects with smaller effective diameter. The configuration of the improved holding device can also be optimized by constructing different adjacent diaphragm layers from different materials that vary in characteristics (such as material properties, tab configurations, flexibilities, thicknesses, and/or surface properties).
Moreover, an improved device embodying principles of the invention can allow for the holding of fragile items without tearing or causing damage to fragile objects held by the device. The multiple adjacent diaphragms can multiply the strength of a holding device embodying principles of the invention. By incorporating softer materials and more diaphragms, an improved device can enable the storage of more fragile items, while minimizing the risk of tearing or wear on these items. The improved holding device could be placed on a horizontal surface, attached to a person's belt, attached to a wall, mounted in a vehicle, or placed and/or attached in any other configuration capable of being understood by anyone skilled in the art.
It should be understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale. In certain instances, details that are not necessary for an understanding of the invention or that render other details difficult to perceive may have been omitted. It should be understood that the invention is not necessarily limited to the particular embodiments illustrated herein.